Break Room Revelations
by Rayne McKenna
Summary: The girls thought they were in for another boring day at the office...Rated T for implied naughtiness.


**One of these days I'll finish one of my more involved stories. I've got like twelve in the making. These goofy, ten minute one shots are just too, well, goofy. **

**Bored. Tired. Result…at least if ya hate it it's short. So I didn't kill any more time than a ciggy. :D **

Emily sat at her desk in the bullpen staring off into space. She takes a deep breath and sighs, throwing her pen down.

"What's up buttercup?" Penelope asks bounding up to her, JJ in tow.

"Nothing. I'm just bored." She says turning to her flashy friend.

"How can you do the job we do and ever manage to be bored?" JJ asks disbelieving.

"Days like these. This place gets to me sometimes. Just paperwork, coffee and the usual prattle about nothing. No excitement what-so-ever."

"You should embrace the quiet days. They're a blessing." JJ offers.

Emily huffs.

"And what kind of in house entertainment was her majesty hoping for? Perhaps you would like us to fly in the Cirque du Soleil for interrogation? Maybe book a traveling petting zoo?"

"Will's cousin has a drag show…"

"Ha-ha." Prentiss scoffs. "Seriously, nothing scandalous ever happens here. The only thing to hit this place in my time with the BAU was Rossi catching Pen and Kevin getting creative with soap on a rope." Prentiss sighs.

"Hey! It's not like I _asked_ him to drop by! Besides, I have far more entertaining bath toys…"

"Face it Em, we're just not the scandalous types." JJ says sympathetically.

"NO!" Came a shout from across the room.

The girls turn in time to see Derek stepping in front of Spencer blocking his advancement into the bullpen.

"Oooh…what's this?" JJ asks looking on.

Derek leaned in close to their youngest member hushing him with two large hands on his shoulders. Spencer meets the older mans eyes with daggers in his own.

"Wow Emily, ask and ye shall receive. Quick, wish for a million dollars!" Garcia says nudging her.

"Shhhhh!" Prentiss says, waving at her.

Derek and Spencer are standing rather close having what appears to be a heated argument. The younger agent says something with great finality before sidestepping the darker man and stalking off to the break room. After a moment, the larger man spins, following his gangly teammate. This intrigues the girls, of course, and they sneak up to have a listen. Even though the boys are arguing, it's in a hushed tone as they strain to hear the suspiciously close males continue on in the empty space.

"No! I'm done. I told you to stop. You broke your own rule." Spencer hisses.

"Come on pretty boy, I didn't mean to hurt you. But that's how it is sometimes. Don't swear me off just because your first time hurt a little. You'll get used to it."

"As is I'll be sore for days. I can barely walk straight! Did you have to be so rough?"

"I'm sorry. I can get caught up in the moment. I sometimes get a little carried away." Derek says, ruffling the slender mans hair.

"OH MY GOD!" Emily mouths to her fellow spies.

"Whatever, all the same, I don't think I want to do it again." Spencer says.

"I swear, if you give me another chance, I'll be more gentle."

Spencer gave him a look of uncertainly.

"I promise." Derek says with his best puppy face.

"I don't know."

"Please…"

"Maybe…if you really promise. And we use protection." Spencer says still considering.

JJ clasps a hand over Garcia's mouth as she chokes on a squeal.

"What? You know I hate that. It gets in the way. Don't you trust me?" Derek pouts.

"Morgan, do you want me in there or not?"

The older agent sends him an imploring gaze.

"Hey, you started this. So do you want to continue our little arrangement or not?" Spencer asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes. Fine. Whatever makes you more comfortable. Just please give me another shot."

"Okay. We can do it again. But take it slow at first. Warm a guy up before you just jump into the rough stuff. God, I thought you were going to break me in half."

The girls share a look of utter amazement as the boys keep on with their "private conversation" oblivious of their eavesdroppers.

"You're absolutely right. Again, I'm sorry. I guess when you're as experienced as I am it's easy to forget what it's like starting out. We'll take our time. I know now that I can't be in too much of a hurry to get you there." Derek says with a sincere expression.

"Exactly. Just keep that in mind when we're at it and we'll be fine." Spencer says going to the coffee maker.

"Hey Reid," He says as Spencer turns back to face him. "I really am honored that you trust me. That I get to be the one to…"

"Don't mention it. Besides, I'm the one that should be thanking you. For caring enough. For being patient." He says with a sweet smile, turning back to fix a cup of much needed caffeine. "I just hope I don't disappoint you."

"Nah. No worries. By the time I'm done with you, I'm sure I'll be the one begging for mercy." Derek laughs mischievously, squeezing Spencer's shoulder.

Penelope taps Prentiss and J.J. "Hotch is coming, come on!" The girls scatter.

"Uh-oh. Be careful Morgan. If I could ever take you in hand to hand combat I might also take to kicking down doors. Then you'd be out a job." Spencer cracks dodging a smack to the head.

The rest of the day is fun for the girls as they drop hints and innuendos, smirking at the boys unmasked confusion. They were like a bunch of giggling fan girls taking every exchange between the men out of context. Penelope was even inspired to get started on an entire collection of new pictures for her Photoshop creations. And she knew just what to do with them…

**As always, thank you for your time. Reviews, as we all know, are appreciated. Otherwise, how do we writers know what you like? **


End file.
